ANTIMORPH (Yet ANOTHER Eminem rip off)
by Elcolo9
Summary: Hes no CRIMINAL... Hes an ANTIMORPH


Artist: Slim Davie  
Album: The David Taggert LP  
Song: Antimorph  
  
  
A lot of people ask me...  
stupid fuckin questions.  
a lot of people think...  
that what i say in a fanfic  
or what i talk about in a fanfic  
that i actually do in real life  
or that i believe in it  
or if i say that i wanna kill somebody  
that im actually gonna do it  
or that i believe in it  
well shit...  
if you believe that...  
then ill kill you...you know why?  
cuz im a ANTIMORPH  
ANTIMORPH  
you goddamn right...  
IMA ANTIMORPH  
yeah ima a ANTIMORPH  
my words are like a dagger with a jagged edge  
ill stab you in the head whether youre Tobias or Ax  
and a Animorph? Yeerk or a controller,yes?  
pants undressed, hate em all? the answer's yes  
Aniphobic? nah youre just independantphobic  
keepin me on a leash and never lettin me off it  
thats my motherfuckin life you better let go of it  
it belongs to me only youll never get hold of it  
'hey its me,Aximili,whoops somebody shot me  
and i was just morphin to mail, get it? checkin the male,  
how many records you expectin to sell  
after your second fanfic sends you directly to jail?'  
CMON RELAX GUY, I LIKE ANIMORPHS RIGHT KID?  
GIMME AN AMEN (amen!)  
please lord this boy needs jesus  
he almost tried to help us destroy these demons  
oh and please send me a brand new morph  
and a prostitute, while Rachel's sick in the hospital  
preacher preacher, 5th grade teacher  
you cant reach me, the Yeerks cant either  
you cant teach me a goddamn thing cuz  
i have a brain and I am able  
you aint able to stop these thoughts  
you cant stop me from morphin these tarts  
and you cant stop me from droppin these marks  
with a brand new fanfic for these fuckin retards  
and to think, its just little old me  
mr. dont give a fuck, still wont plea  
im a ANTIMORPH  
everytime i write a fic these people thinks its a crime i tell em whats on my   
mind  
i guess im a ANTIMORPH  
i dont gotta say a word i just morph to the bird and keep goin, no attention from   
no one  
im a ANTIMORPH  
everytime i write a fic these people thinks its a crime i tell em whats on my   
mind  
i guess im a ANTIMORPH  
i dont gotta say a word i just morph to the bird and keep goin, no attention from   
no one  
your mother did drugs,hard liquor, cigarettes, and speed  
the baby came out evil like Mr. T  
it was a seed who would grow up just as crazy as she  
dont dare make fun of that baby cuz that baby was me  
im a ANTIMORPH, an animal caged but turned crazed  
but how the fuck you supposed to grow up when you werent raised?  
soon as i got older and i got a lot taller  
my spirits got smallerr but my ego got larger  
i drank more liquor, 'the fuck you want' quicker  
you wanna fuck me up for sayin the word morpher?  
my motives went (pfft) when Jake got oral  
sex in the barn loft on top of his hay harder  
and soon employed, dont ignore me you wont avoid me  
you cant miss me, im white, blonde hair and my nose is pointy  
im the bad guy who makes fun of people that die  
in Yeerk Pools or last as long as it aint happenin to him  
slim davie im as crazy as Dr. Drode and him combined  
replacin the doctor, cuz dre couldnt make it today  
hes a little under the weather so im takin his place (muffled talking)  
oh thats drode with an ak to his face  
dont make me kill him too and spray his brains all over the place  
i told you drode you shoulda kept that thing in the hold  
i guess that'll teach you not to let me play with it , oh?  
im a ANTIMORPH  
  
-  
boss alright look, just go up in that motherfucker  
and get the motherfucking money and get the fuck outta there  
slim aright  
boss ill be out here waitin on you  
slim alright  
boss oh em...  
slim what!  
boss dont kill nobody this time!   
slim ohhh! goddamn fuck this motherfuckin...(whistling)  
oh how you doin?  
teller hi  
slim I need to make a withdrawal  
put the fucking money and the bag bitch and i wont kill you  
teller oh my god (putting money in bag)  
slim im not gonna kill you  
teller please dont kill me, dont hurt me  
slim im not gonna fucking kill you, hurry the fuck up with the money  
*BLAM*  
slim thank you!  
-  
windows tinted on my ride when i drive in it  
cuz when i rob a bank, run out and just dive in it  
so help me, this guys in it  
and if anyone identifies the guy i hide for five minutes  
come back and shoot the eye witness  
fire at the Animorphs who came to pry in my business  
die bitches, bastards, rats, pests  
just Forlay's lucky i didnt blast her ass yet!  
if i ever gave a fuck id shave my nuts  
morph my dick in between my legs and cluck  
you motherfucking chickens aint brave enough  
to say the stuff i say so this fic gets shut  
shit, half the shit i say i just make it up  
to make you mad, so kiss my white naked ass  
and if its not a morpher that i make it as  
ima be a fuckin nutbag in a jason mask!  
im a ANTIMORPH  
everytime i write a fic these people thinks its a crime i tell em whats on my   
mind  
i guess im a ANTIMORPH  
i dont gotta say a word i just morph to a bird and keep goin, no attention from   
no one  
im a ANTIMORPH  
everytime i write a fic these people thinks its a crime i tell em whats on my   
mind  
i guess im a ANTIMORPH  
i dont gotta say a word i just morph to a bird and keep goin, no attention from   
no one  
(4x)  



End file.
